Hold On
by RedHeadWeasley
Summary: From the song "Hold On" by Good Charlotte. Harry's life has gone down hill, and he decideds to end it all. On that dreadful night, someone sees him, gets suspicious, and decideds to investigate.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing.....blah blah..... (you guys catch the drift). I changed some words around in the first verse so the song fits Harry more. This is my first story I've posted on so please review!  
  
This world, this world is gone  
  
But you don't, you don't have to go  
  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely  
  
And no one seems to care  
  
Your godfather's gone and your friends ignore you  
  
This pain you cannot bear  
  
Harry Potter snuck out of Hogwarts castle and out onto the grounds near the Forbidden Forest with the help of his invisibility cloak. Lately, he had been feeling very depressed, like he had nothing left to live for. He had no parents. Sirius was gone. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were always busy doing things for the Order. And now that Ron and Hermione had become a couple, they were hardly around to talk too. All that anger and stress built up inside him had nowhere to go.  
  
After a pause, Harry proceeded into the forest.  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Upstairs in the Gryffindor Common Room, Ginny Weasley sat by the window finishing an essay for Potions. Staring absent-mindedly outside, thinking of what to write next, she noticed the bushes rustling on the edge of the forest, yet seeing no one and she knew there was no breeze. She pulled out a piece of parchment that just happened to be the Maurader's Map that she had found lying on the couch earlier.  
  
Sure enough, a dot labeled Harry Potter was heading into the Forbidden Forest. Ginny often saw Harry sneaking off in the middle of the night, and never thought much of it, but this time she decided to follow him.  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on, it gets better than you know  
  
Harry proceeded through the forest on one of the paths until he came to a clearing in the trees. Tossing the invisibility cloak aside, he rolled up his sleeves to reveal painful scars that could only be made with a knife blade. This spot in the forest was a place he came to often when he was stressed out, and went on with the cuts. Harry pulled a pocket knife out and stared at the tendons in his wrists.  
  
"This is it," he said.  
  
Your days are seeming way to long  
  
And your nights, you can't sleep at all, hold on  
  
You're not sure what you're looking for but you don't want to no more  
  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to no more  
  
Ginny followed Harry's path into the forest, with help from the Map. As she approached the clearing, Ginny hid behind a tree, out of sight to Harry, but she could still see him clearly. Harry rolled up his sleeves and pulled out the knife, Ginny gasped as she saw all of his scars, some very deep.  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
"Harry, stop!"  
  
Ginny darted out from behind her tree and tackled Harry to the ground, pinning his arms down.  
  
"Ginny? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, taken by surprise.  
  
"I won't let you do it Harry! I won't let you take your own life!" Ginny shouted.  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop walking you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching it's not over  
  
Hold on  
  
"Get off me Ginny!" Harry shouted and threw her off him, cutting her arm accidentally with the knife, "I'm not wanted anymore in this world." He put the knife against his arm again.  
  
"Don't be stupid! Of course people want you!" Ginny shouted holding her cut arm.  
  
"Yeah, only because they think I'm the only one who can kill Voldemort, right?" Harry spat harshly.  
  
"No! People need you because they love you!"  
  
"Yeah? Who?"  
  
"Me!"  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
What are you looking for?  
  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
  
You're hurt, what are you waiting for?  
  
Harry looked into her tear glistened, brown eyes. Ginny slowly got to her feet and cautiously walked over to Harry. "Harry please, put the knife down. I care about you, I really do, and so do Ron and Hermione and many others," she said softly, "Taking your life would just shatter my heart to pieces, I couldn't live with that."  
  
She stood right in front of him, looking up into his eyes.  
  
Harry dropped to his knees, dropping the knife as well, and holding Ginny's arms. "I'm so sorry, Ginny. I've been stupid, please forgive me."  
  
"Oh Harry, of course I forgive you," Ginny said, "Just promise me, no more cutting."  
  
Harry stood up, "I promise." He saw the deep gash in her arm. "Ginny, I cut you! I'm so sorry!" He took off his shirt and wrapped Ginny's arm with it.  
  
"It's alright, really," Ginny said.  
  
"Come on, let's go back to the castle," Harry suggested. He threw the invisibility cloak over the both of them and together, they walked back leaving the knife in the forest.  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop walking you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching it's not over  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Hold on 


	2. AN

Thank you everyone who replied! I'm really glad u guys enjoyed it. This was however, a one-shot fic, so there won't be another chapter (sry!). I do have another story that I wish to post here but it has to do with Daniel Radcliffe, not really Harry Potter. So if anybody knows what category to post a fic like this under, plz let me know! Ttygl!


End file.
